thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Colours
Soul Colours are one of the two components of the Soul Engine role-playing system, the other being Alignment. The Soul Colours of a character are chosen at character creation, and do not change during play as Alignment might. They represent the core personality and emotional makeup of the character, and role-playing in accordance with your character's Soul Colours is an easy way to earn passage to higher Levels. It is vital to understand that Soul Colours are not a straight-jacket. The do not define what actions or worldviews your character can or cannot take, but instead what actions or attitudes you character is more likely to take. None of the eighteen Soul Colours are intrinsically better or worse than the others (although they may well see themselves as such) - for the moral aspect of a character's outlook, see Alignments. 'Heart, Mind and Instinct' 'The Heart Colour' The choice of a Heart Colour determines how your character reacts to social situations and how they derive their sense of self-worth in relation to others around them. The triggering emotion of the heart is that of shame. *The Servant (2w1) '''Altruist (I, LG, G) - Servant (NG, N, NE) - Martyr (E, CE, O) *The '''Intimate (2w3) '''Admirer (NG, N, NE) - Intimate (NG, N, NE) - Controller (E, CE, O) *The '''Charmer (3w2) '''Celebrant (I, LG, G) - Charmer (NG, N, NE) - Narcissist (E, CE,O) *The '''Expert (3w4) '''Paragon (I, LG, G) - Expert (NG, N, NE) - Saboteur (E, CE, O) *The '''Aristocrat (4w3) '''Creator (I, LG, G) - Aristocrat (NG, N, NE) - Malefactor (E, CE, O) *The '''Eccentric (4w5) Iconoclast (I, LG, G) - Eccentric (NG, N, NE) - Aberration (E, CE, O) 'The Mind Colour' The choice of a Mind Colour determines how your character reacts to problems, adversity and other situations in which they feel endangered or insecure. The triggering emotion of the mind is that of fear. * The Philosopher (5w4) Innovator (I, LG, G) - Philosopher (NG, N, NE) - Nihilist (E, CE, O) * The Scientist (5w6) 'Consultant (I, LG, G) - Scientist (NG, N, NE) - Maniac (E, CE, O) * The '''Keeper (6w5) '''Defender (I, LG, G) - Keeper (NG, N, NE) - Paranoid (E, CE, O) * The '''Companion (6w7) '''Confidant (I, LG, G) - Companion (NG, N, NE) - Erratic (E, CE, O) * The '''Entertainer (7w6) '''Appreciator (I, LG, G) - Entertainer (NG, N, NE) - Hedonist (E, CE, O) * The '''Adventurer (7w8) '''Realist (I, LG, G) - Adventurer (NG, N, NE) - Outlaw (E, CE, O) 'The Instinctual Colour The choice of an Instinctual Colour determines how your character reacts to confrontations, aggression and other situations in which they feel their rights are being transgressed against. The triggering emotion of the instincts is that of anger. * The '''Challenger (8w7) '''Leader (I, LG, G) - Challenger (NG, N, NE) - Tyrant (E, CE, O) * The '''Preserver (8w9) '''Guardian (I, LG, G) - Preserver (NG, N, NE) - Berserker (E, CE, O) * The '''Recliner (9w8) '''Unifier (I, LG, G) - Recliner (NG, N, NE) - Indolent (E, CE, O) * The '''Idealist (9w1) '''Utopian (I, LG, G) - Idealist (NG, N,NE) - Schizoid (E, CE, O) * The '''Overseer (1w9) '''Teacher (I, LG, G) - Overseer (NG, N, NE) - Fetishist (E, CE, O) * The '''Advocate (1w2) '''Crusader (I, LG, G) - Advocate (NG, N, NE) - Zealot (E, CE, O)